The Cylinder - TenRose
by TheAdventuresofFanfic
Summary: Made by Dorksde on tumblr. Basically, this is my TenRose fic, and i wanted to share it with you all. It's a short oneshot, i know, but it'll be okay, I think. An alternate doomsday, probably.


**R** ose Tyler wandered lost in thought as the doctor smiled, pushing buttons and pulling levers to control his T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Rose," he said, and Rose looked up, slightly smiling. The TARDIS made a wheezing sound and the Doctor continued.

"Here we are. Xabinoos, planet of the crazy green squirrels." the Doctor put his hands in his pockets, and Rose ran out the doors of the TARDIS to see what this planet was like. Blue sand covered most of the area, and a cloudy, blue sky covered the planet, making the view astonishing. Rose saw no crazy green squirrels.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Rose's smile faded and the doctor stepped out.

"I'm sure, I think." The Doctor looked around, then leaning on his tardis, then raising an eyebrow as something lifted from the blue sand.

"Hello. I am Bob0, a citizen of the Xabinoos community." The thing- Bob0 - said, and Rose laughed. Bob0 looked almost human, you could call him a humanoid.

The thing was, Bob0 had unusual greyish reddish scales and had large, scaly wings that looked like a dragon's.

" Well, nice to meet you- umm, can i just call you Bob?" and _Bob_ nodded. "You may call me anything. I am here for any assistance.". The Doctor was whistling and wandering about.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" Rose giggled as the Doctor shrugged.

"Something's off. I was told that this place was supposed to be 'full of bright colour' and 'waterfalls pouring down a sand pyramids', but i don't see a thing, other than blue sand, more blue sand, and some more sand. And Bob- or Bob0, whatever you like to be called- could you watch my tardis?"

"Of course. I am at your command, Doctor." Bob then sat, guarding the TARDIS like a guard-dog.

He frowned by thanked Bob. Rose looked up saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Doctor! Do you think that's what they meant?" The doctor looked up once more to find what Rose was pointing at. It was truly amazing.

There was no more blue sand but instead, red grassy areas with flowing water in streams, rocks and pebbles that were in all sorts of shapes and colours, and flowers all sort.

It had everything amazing you could think of.

"Rose… that- that's the heart of the Xabinoos. They've never told me about this part." The Doctor rambled on as Rose got closer and closer to the magnificent land, till she reached it.

She sat on a stone bridge on the stream. The water was a deep blue and it went well with the green, mossy rocks inside it. Rose looked closer.

She looked so close and so focused, her nose touched the water. The pebbles, were, not in fact pebbles.

They were wax. Rose stood and looked around. Wax. Everything smelt of melting wax.

The Doctor was approaching, smiling until he saw the look on Rose's face; a giant frown, and a look of confusion. "Rose?-" He started, and Rose looked at the stream once more. Blue Wax- but it was clear, perfectly clear.

"Doctor… everything is wax. and look at the stream. it's blue wax. abnormal, right?" The Doctor pulled out his sonic and focused. The sonic made a buzzing sound and soon, it didn't.

The Doctor looked back at Rose Tyler and then, back at the blue box, Bob.

"Nothing is normal when you are an alien that lives in a blue box that can travel through space and time, but this- wax? We can make candle island…"

The doctor slowly started talking to himself, Rambling, and Rose just rolled her eyes and smiled. That was until something else came out of the ground.

It was a small, tardis blue cylinder container that flew up from the blue sand, and Rose froze from shock when she read what the box said; Rose Tyler's Last Journey.

She was curious to find out what was inside, and she couldn't help herself.

She popped open the lid to find a gem.

This gem however, showed memories. memories of the future, in fact. Since the Doctor was still rambling, Rose couldn't take it anymore.

She had to find out how to use this gem; to find out what her last journey will be.

She mumbled "Doctor…" and he appeared beside her, leaning over to look at what she found. He saw the gem , now settled in between Rose's palms.

"The gem. You mustn't use it, Rose. Please, don't use it. It'll show you the future, and only the bad parts- it'll drift you away from reality for good!" The Doctor sadly looked at Rose and she looked at him once more.

Then she looked at the gem, now glowing, as she entered her soul, her eyes, and her heart into the gem.

She could hear a muffled scream and a shout that sounded oddly like 'NO!' and everything was pitch black.

Then there was a bright light. _'Am I Dead?'_ Rose thought as she walked around a plain white endless hallway that lead to nowhere.

Soon after, she saw doors.

She opened one out of pure curiousity. She was driving.

To some area called _Dårlig Ulv Stranden_ , translated to ' _Bad Wolf Bay_ '.

She reached her destination, and sand and water covered the area. "Bad Wolf Bay" She heard her future self say.

Her mum and her- dad traveled behind her.

But Rose knew her father was dead, how can he be brought back?

Her future self stood on a hill, so sure of herself.

 _She was waiting,_ Rose thought and suddenly, something appeared.

The Doctor.

 _He came back for me_ , Rose thought.

But then she realized, over their actions and their words, Rose was lost- forever and for good- stranded from and away from the Doctor. _Forever._ Rose turned, she had seen enough of this. until she heard the Doctor's last words to her. "Rose Tyler… I-" The Doctor was cut off by disappearing and Rose cried.

She didn't realize she was crying until a wet tear crawled down her cheek.

She looked back to the side- there was the door, wide open, waiting for Rose to leave.

She climbed in, and heard the muffled voice of the Doctor again.

Rose saw something- she wanted to leave.

Suddenly, six feet away from her, a sea-green door was there, in a line of white doors.

Bob was there. he reached out his hand, and told Rose, "It's been a while, come back to Xabinoos with us.".

 _Good offer,_ Rose thought, _back to the Doctor._ She grabbed his hand and everything was blank once again.

Then she saw light.

More doors. Endless doors, and it just wasn't fair.

She was stuck.

 _ **For good.**_


End file.
